


Second Chances

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Child Abuse, Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The Taylor's family moves to Pittsburgh.  One of Justin's neighbors is Brian Kinney, a man who won't leave his apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Driving her car down the streets of Pittsburgh, Jennifer looks over at her pouting son. “Oh, come on, Justin,” Jennifer begs. “I know Pittsburgh isn’t New York City, but it isn’t that bad.” Even she has doubts about the move, but she tries to think positive about it. “It will all work out, Justin.” 

Sitting in the passenger seat of the car, Justin faces his window. With tears clouding his eyes, he tries not to cry. “You don’t know that,” he says coldly. 

“I know it won’t be easy starting your senior year at a new school, but you’ll make new friends. And maybe even a new girlfriend.” 

“Daphne wasn’t my girlfriend, mother. We were just friends. That’s all, and I don’t want a girlfriend. I don’t want new friends. I don’t want to move here. Why couldn't we just stayed in New York City?” 

“Your father thought the change of the scene would help you after everything that has happen.” 

“How is taking everything I know away from me going to help me?” 

“It will allow you to make a new start, Justin. Nobody here will know what happened. It will be like...” 

“Like it never happened.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But it did happen, mother.” 

*** 

Justin stands next to the moving truck while his mother leads the moving men up to their apartment. 

As soon as they were in the building, Justin climbs into the back of the truck. Moving a couple boxes around, Justin comes across one of his boxes and opens it. He fishes out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. He sips in a deep long breath and lets it out. Continuing to rout through the box, Justin finds a sketch pad and a drawing pencil and takes both of them out of the box before closing the box. Justin jumps out of truck and sits upon the trunk of his mother's car. He begins to sketch the neighborhood as the movers slowly move their things into the apartment. 

After a while, Justin can’t help but feel that he is being watched. Justin scans the street and buildings until his eyes fall upon his apartment building. On the top floor of the building, a window with it’s curtain pulled slightly to one side stood a person staring back at him. 

“Justin,” cries Jennifer as she comes outside the building heading towards him. 

Justin quickly tosses his cigarette to the ground and smothers it with his shoe. “Yeah, Mom.” 

“Why don’t you come in and start unpacking." Jennifer sniffs the air. “Have you been smoking?” she questions. 

“No.” 

“Justin.” 

“No, Mom, I haven’t been smoking.” He takes off to the building before his mother could say another word. 

Before entering the building, Justin looks at the window again to find the curtain pulled completely closed. 

Jennifer shakes her head and sighs at her son before following him to their apartment. 

*** 

Driving up to the front of the St. James Academy, Jennifer parks the car and begins to unbuckle. 

“What are you doing?” Justin asks. 

“I thought I would walk you to...” 

“Mom! I am seventeen years old, not five. I think I can manage to get there by myself.” He unbuckles and grabs his bag, and opens his door. 

“Okay,” she sighs, “if you are sure.” 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Justin gets out of the car slamming the door behind him. He begins to walk towards the steps of the school building. 

Jennifer rolls down the window. “Justin!” 

Justin stops and turns around. 

“Honey, call me if you need anything."

Justin nods. 

“Justin, I love you.” 

Justin gasps. Teenagers who are standing around him begin to snicker and mock him. “So much for first impressions,” he mumbles as hurries his way into the school. 

Justin feels like a complete outsider at the St. James Academy. Everyone is ignoring him which he thought was better than everyone picking on him. 

At lunch, Justin sits under a tree munching on the sack lunch his mother packed for him while drawing his fellow students in his sketch book. Justin’s attention falls upon a group of boys, obviously football players, who are tossing a football around.

Then one of the boy accidentally over throws the ball over the receiver's head, and the ball falls in Justin’s direction. Justin catches the football. 

“Nice catch,” says a boy heading towards Justin to retrieve the ball . “You are new here, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Justin tosses the ball to the boy. 

“Thanks. Do you play?” 

“Football?” 

“Yeah, football.” 

“No.” 

“That’s too bad. We could really use some new blood on the team.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Chris, we are waiting,” yells one of the boys. 

Chris throws the ball to him and turns back to Justin. “I’m Chris by the way.” 

“Justin.” 

“Chris, come on,” the boys beg. 

“I’m coming,” he yells back to them. “Well, I‘ll see around, Justin.” 

“Okay.” He watches Chris return to his teammates. He smiles and begins to draw Chris into his sketch book. 

*** 

It’s almost five o’clock in the afternoon, and Justin is bored out of his mind. His mother is still at work and his father doesn’t come home from his business trip until next week. He has homework, but he has no desire to do any of it right now. Justin grabs his sketch book and his cigarettes. Crashing on the stairs between the fifth and sixth floor, Justin once again begins to sketch Chris. 

A dark hair man smiles at Justin as he walks up the stair case to the sixth floor. “Hi!” says the man. The man carrying two paper sacks with him. 

“Hi,” he replies to the man as he watches him stop in front of a door and knocks.

“Brian, it is Michael,” he yells to the door. Michael puts down his sacks to dig out his keys from his pocket. Unlocking the door, he precedes to enter with his two sacks and closes the door behind him. “I have your supplies.” Michael begins to put everything away. “I even brought you my mother's famous lemon bars. Brian?” Michael walks into the bedroom. “Brian, you are still in bed?” 

Brian lays naked in his bed with a fixed gaze in his eyes. 

“Brian, you should really get out of bed. If you stay any longer, I think you will get bed sores.” 

“Mickey, leave me alone.” 

Michael plops next to him on the bed. “Hey, I thought misery loved company.” 

“Ha. The person who said that has no fucking idea what the hell they are talking about.” 

“This may cheer you up?” Michael pulls out a small zipped locked bag with a few pills inside of it. 

“Ah, just what the doctor order.” Brian reaches for the bag, but Michael pulls it away. 

“You have to get your butt out of bed first.” 

“Mickey, give me the fucking e.” Brian pins Michael taking the pills away with force. 

Michael takes advantage of the moment and kisses Brian on the lips.

Brian doesn’t react. 

“Come to Babylon with me tonight. It will be fun. Like old times.” 

“I’m not going to Babylon, and things will never be like old times. Just ask Lindsay.” 

“Brian, that wasn’t your fault even deep down the girls know that.” 

“No, it was completely my fault.” 

“Brian...” 

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it, Mikey, and I don’t want to go to Babylon.” 

“What do you want?” 

“I want... a shower. And I want you go to Babylon and fuck some hot guy for me.” 

“Brian, I’m in a relationship.” 

“So, what is your point?” 

“My point is that you don’t fuck around when you are in a relationship.” 

“Everyone fucks around when they in a relationship.” 

“No, they don’t, besides how do you know? You‘ve never been in a relationship.” 

“Thank, God.” Brian walks into the shower and turns on the water. 

Michael watches him for a few minutes before leaving, and he smiles again at the blond boy on the way out. 

Justin watches the man disappear down the stairs before continuing to scribble in his book. 

A minute or two minute later, the sound of a creaking door catches Justins attention. The man forgot to lock the door, and air current has a hold of it. He stares at the swaying door for a few seconds before deciding to get a closer look. 

Peeking his head into the apartment, Justin knocks softly on the door. “Hello?” He can here the water running. Justin enters slowly and looks around. The apartment is quite elegant. “Brian has good taste,” he says to himself. A plate of lemon bars sit on the counter. The sight of them makes Justin’s stomach to growl. He picks one up. “Surely, he won’t mind if I have just one.” He takes a small bite. “Mmm.” Soon one bite turned into the entire plate. “Shit!” He is more sorry that there were no more to eat than he is sorry that he just ate all of Brian’s lemon bars. 

A huge painting of a naked guy catches his eye and walks over to it. He becomes so wrapped up in the study of the painting that he doesn’t notice the running water had stopped. It isn’t until a shadow hovered over him that he knows he is in trouble. 

Brian still damp and naked spins his intruder around forcing him against the brick wall. “Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck are you doing in here?” he says angrily. 

“I’m.... Ju-stin Taylor. Your new neighbor. You door was open.” 

“So, you just decide to welcome yourself in.” As Brian studies the blue eyed blonde kid., his rage slowly fades. 

“Kinda yeah.” 

Brian picks a few of the crumbs, which covered the boy, off of him and places them into his mouth. “Lemon.” He arches one eyebrow and shoots a glance at the counter without taking his eyes off the boy. “And you ate my lemon bars?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m sorry, Brian. I was hungry.” 

“Were you now, Goldilocks,” he smirks. “How do you know my name?” 

“Michael was shouting it in the hall.” 

“Justin!” yells Jennifer from the hallway. “Justin, where are you?” 

Justin tries to leave, but Brian pushes him back against the wall. Their eyes lock for a few seconds. 

Brian brushes the crumbs off the boy. “There. Now go to your mother, and stay out of my apartment.” 

“Thanks, Brian,” he mumbles and quickly rushes to the door and stops to turn around to look at Brian and all his glory. He smiles at him as he enters the hallway. “Mom,” he answers as he sees her standing outside their door. 

“There you are. Where have you been? How did you get wet?” she asks her son who's sleeves are quite damp as she looks up from the apartment where he came from. 

“Nowhere, Mom,” he hums. 

“A... huh.” 

“Oh, Mom, I think you were right after all,” he says kissing her on the cheek before heading into the apartment. 

“Right about what?” 

“Pittsburgh, it isn’t that bad.”


	2. Second Chances

Jennifer stands in the hallway alone looking up at the door to the apartment that her son came out of only moments earlier. Wondering who lives there and what her son was doing in the apartment, she looks away and walks inside of their new home.

Putting her things away, she walks into Justin’s bedroom to talk to him about his first day of school. She finds him sitting on his bed where he appears to be doing his homework, so she turns back around and heads to the kitchen to start dinner.

When Justin notices that his mom has left the room he puts his books aside and reaches for his sketch pad and starts to draw Brian as he had captured him in his mind only moments ago wet and naked standing in front of him. 

Not even realizing the amount of time that has passed Justin hears, “Dinner is ready.”

In complete shock, he looks up at the clock, and it is now 8:00pm. He sets his sketch pad aside and walks to the kitchen and grabs the plate of food his mom prepared for him and sits down at the dinning room table and starts to eat.

After explaining to his mom that his first day of school went well and that he met a boy named Chris who seems really nice and is on the football team, he looked at her and asked, “May I be excused, I have more homework to do before I go to bed?”

Jennifer looks up at him just a little puzzled because he had been working on homework for a little under 3 hours now, and he is still not done, which was odd for Justin because he was a smart kid. 

She stares up him and says, “Yesn you may but don’t stay up too late.”

Justin returns to his room wanting to sketch more but does homework instead. 

***

Early the next morning Justin’s alarm goes off, and he stumbles out of bed with a nice hard woody from just waking from a fresh dream of Brian’s wet naked body standing just inches from him. With a big smile on his face, he thinks to himself this is going to be a good day and heads for the shower.

After eating something for breakfast, Justin's mom drops him off outside of school again and tells him, "I might be home a little later tonight, Justin, so I left some money for pizza tonight for dinner, don't stay up too late. Have a good day and, Justin, I love you."

His mom pulls away and once again he can feel all the other kids laughing at him. He hoped that the kids would ignore him again like they did yesterday instead of them picking on him. 

"Cheer up. It's not that bad. At least, she didn't say something like don't forget to stay out of the porn tonight...touching yourself is bad, so shrug it off and do as she said have a good day."

Being in a complete daze, Justin spins around expecting to see some asshole standing there looking for a fight, but to his utter surprise, he sees Chris standing behind him with a big ass grin on his face.

Before Justin can come up with some kind of whitty response to what Chris just whispered in his ear, the bell rings.

"See you at lunch...later, Justin."

Later that day after a very boring lesson in government, Justin stops at his locker and drops off his backpack and picks up his sketch pad and lunch. He heads for the same tree he sits at yesterday and to his ulimate surprise finds Chris sitting there waiting for him.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

With a flirtasious look on his face, Chris responds, "What makes you think you are stalking material, Justin?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"Well, I already did, and what can you do about it, nothing. You either answer my question or you don't get your question answered."

"I am stalking material for a lot of reasons, Chris. First of all, I am new here, so if you wanted to kill me, no one would notice. Second of all, if you swing that way, I am cute and single. Third of all, honestly I can't fight for crap, and you play football and could kick my ass probably. So yeah, like I said there are a lot of reasons why you or anyone would stalk me."

With a look of utter shock on his face, "Do you think I am a fairy?"

"You still haven't answered my question, Chris, come on don't be shy."

"Fine be that way. No, Justin, I am not stalking you, at least not yet."

"Now to answer your fairy question. No, I do not think you are a fairy, faggot, homosexual, or anything else you want to call gay men."

"Good because I am..."

"Since we are being honest here, I do think you might be bisexual or are at least curious."

Standing there waiting to get his ass kicked, Justin looks up at Chris who starts to say something but stops before he even gets a word out of his mouth.

After a few minutes of complete utter silence, Chris looks away from Justin trying to find an out. All of a sudden, he sees his friend Mike and with a sudden urgency, he looks back at Justin and tells him, "Oh, there is Mike. I promised him I would give him my notes from AP Chemistry during lunch today. I have to go. I will talk to you later, Justin."

Taking a deep breath, Justin sits down, eats his lunch, and sketch Brian's naked body more.

***

Walking home from school, Justin decides to stop in the local liquor store to buy some food for later on while at home. On the way out, he bumps into someone and drops his bag and everything inside of it on the floor.

Instead of getting upset, he just bends over and starts to pick everything up and once again bumps heads with whoever it is he ran into. He looks up at them to say sorry this time. To his surprise, it is Michael, the guy who brought Brian his supplies yesterday.

After picking up the stuff, Justin looks at him and says, "Michael, from yesterday, right?"

"Yes, and you must be Justin, the kid who ate all of Brian's lemon bars."

"Yeah, that would be me, sorry for running into you. I am just trying to get home. I have a lot of unpacking and homework to do this weekend."

"Ok, well, don't let me keep you any longer. Have a nice weekend, Justin. I will see you around."

Justin places the last item back in his bag and stands up. He walks outside and pulls out a cigarette and lighter from his back pack. After lighting the cigarette, he hears Michael call his name back from the liquor store.

He walks back over towards the liquor store, and Michael meets hims half way and asks him, "I was wondering if you wanted a ride back home, I am heading over to Brian's, and because you said you had a lot of things to work on, I could give you a lift back if you wanted."

"Yeah, I would really appricate that, Than you, Michael."

"It is no big deal, I will be out in a few minutes, and then we can go."

In a matter of minutes, Michael comes out of the store, and Justin puts out his cigarette. They both climb into Michael's car and drive down the street silently.

Michael knows that they have a long drive a head of them, so he decides to break the silence and asks, "How old are you, Justin?"

Justin turns his head and looks at Michael as if he was joking when he asked that question, but when Michael says nothing Justin responded, "I am 18, Michael. How old is Brian?"

"Oh first of all, you do not want to get yourself mixed up with Brian Kinney, trust me when I say that he is nothing but trouble."

"Maybe I am looking for a little trouble, Michael. So come on, don't make me ask him myself."

"Well, if I know Brian at all, you will never see or talk to him again."

With a shock look on his face, Justin turns to Michael and asks, "Why is that, Michael? Why is it that I have been in the new building for about two days now, and I have not seen him leave his place at all. And why is it that you are bringing him supplies? Is Brian ill?"

All of a sudden, the car came to a stop, and Michael looks at Justin and said, "I don't know why, but Brian likes you and that worries me for a lot of different reasons. I am telling you this now because he is my friend, and I don't need to see him hurt anymore than he already is. Brian once had a baby boy named Gus, but I doubt to Brian living a carless life back then, he lost his son and two very good friends, who both happened to be Gus' moms. See I am sure with me making that statement, it should tell you a little about the kind of guy Brian is, and why you do not want to hang around him."

"You mean to tell me that Brian is gay, and he doesn't come out of his house because he made a mistake and lost his son."

"Yes, Justin, that is what I am telling you. But I have things I need to get done today, so as Brian asked, can you take the two plates of lemon bars up to him along with that bag and tell him that I said it is Nine Inch Night at Babylon, and he should get out of bed and join in on all the action tonight."

On that note, Justin reached over the back seat and grabbed the two plates, Brian's bag, and his stuff and opens the car door. Looking back at Michael, Justin says, "I am sorry to hear that Brian lost his son, but maybe he needs something new and exciting in his life to show him what he is missing. Thank you once again for the ride, Mikey. I will see you around."

After Justin closed the door, Michael just sits there for a few minutes thinking, if only this kids knew what he was getting himself into.

Justin walks upstairs, opens his front door, put down his school stuff, and quickly runs into his bedroom and changes his cloths. After looking in the mirror to make sure he looked just right, he walks into the dinning room and went through the bag that he is going to take up to Brian's apartment. He doesn't find anythig really interesting or out of the ordinary like he had expected to find. He places everything back inside the bag and picks up the two plates and heads out for Brian's place upstairs.

Halfway between the 5th and 6th floor, Justin froze in a complete panic and takes a deep breath. This is the first time he feels butterflies in his stomach due to his feelings over some guy and that made him paranoid. He sits down on the stairs between the two floors once again and pulls a cigarette, lighter out of his pocket and smokes before he continues up the stairs.

Standing in front of the door with his fist raise to the door, he hears Brian shouting, "Justin, get your ass in here, and all my lemon bars better be there and in one piece."

Justin just smiles and feels all his worries melt away when he heard Brian tell him that.

Once inside, Brian tells him to set the bag and one plate of lemon bars on the kitchen counter. Being unsure of the situation, Justin doesn't even look at Brian, he just did what he was told.

After setting the things down, he turns around and to his amazement finds Brian standing inches infront of him, staring deeply into his eyes with his hands against the counter trapping Justin and leaving him completely hopeless.

Justin finds his brain turning into mush as his eyes focusing on Brian's wet lips. He feels them getting closer and closer to his very own moist trembling lips and starts to panic.

Just before Brian moves the last inch to have their lips meet, he whispers to Justin, "Put your plate of lemon bars on the counter as well before you drop it, and you have a mess to clean up."

With that done, Brian leans forward and, at first, lightly presses his lips to Justin's, waiting to feel the reaction of Justin's lips, mind, and body; Brian stands there kissing him. Within a matter of seconds, Justin brings his hands up and around Brian's neck, and, in return, Brian slowly moves his hands down to Justin's cock, which is growing very hard, very quickly inside his pants.

With a small moan escaping between his lips as Brian backs out of the kiss, Justin looks up at him and says, "Wow, I don't think- -

"Shhh, stop thinking and lets fuck." 

Next thing Justin knows, he is laying in Brian's bed completely naked, very relaxed, and one hundred percent completely sexually satisfied. The only thing running through his mind is how much he wants Brian's hard cock deep inside him again and again, but, within a matter of minutes, his thought is erase from his mind as he starts to drift off into a deep sleep lying next to Brian.

The next thing that pops into his head, is thoughts of Brian stroking his cock and to his amazement, he isn't just dreaming that. 

After getting off for the second time, Brian rolls out of bed and throws on some jeans walks to the kitchen, grabs juice for the fridge, and heads to his computer to finish working on the advertsiment for his new clients product. Brian loves working from home, it was just perfect. He does not have to get up in the morning, pull out an armani suit, and go to work to do the same thing he was capable of doing right here from his own living room.

Within a matter of minutes, Justin walks out of the bedroom and tells Brian about Nine Inch Night at Babylon and asks, "Do you want to go with me?"

At first, Brian doesn't say anything to him, and then he turns around in his chair and says, "Michael told me you had a lot of work and things to finish this weekend. I don't think going to Babylon would be a good idea."

"How did Michael tell you that?"

"He called me on his cell when you were downstiars at your place...doing whatever it is you were doing. Oh, and before you go start unpacking and do your school work, can you put my supplies away sense you already looked in the bag. Oh, and don't forget your lemon bars on the way out."

Standing outside of Brian's door, he takes out another cigarette and lights it with his lighter. After placing the lighter back in his pocket, he walks down some of the starirs and once again sits down between the 5th and 6th floor smoking his cigarette, eating lemon bars, and thinks about everything that just happened between him and Brian. 

Not knowing what to do about the sitution, he puts his ciagrette out, stands up, and goes inside. He picks up the money from the counter and places it in his pocket, grabs his sktech pad, and heads to his room. There he plops down on his bed and starts to draw Brian sitting at his computer desk working on his new clients advertisment. After sketching the drawing just right, Justin rips it out of the notebook and hangs it on the wall with many other things he has drawn, and backs up and plops down on his bed to stare at it. Within a few minutes, he falls into a deep sleep. 

A few hours later, Justin's mom comes home and walks into his room to see him sleeping, so she covers him up with a blanket. Turning around and heading for the door, she looks at his wall and sees the new drawing on the wall. Staring at it, she thinks to herself who is that man, and what is my son doing in his house?

Knowing that she couldn't answer any of her questions, she turns out the light and leaves his room.


	3. Second Chances

With a knock at the door, Justin is pulled out of his deep sleep. 

“Honey, your friend is here,” Jennifer calls out.

“Brian?” he wonders underneath his breath. “Okay, Mom,” he yells at the door. 

His door opens in walks Chris Hobbs while his mother stands in the door. “Chris?” Justin says in state of confusion. 

“Hey, Justin.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you two need anything,” Jennifer says closing the door leaving two young men alone.

Both boys nod at her as she disappears.

“What are... How did you find me?”

“Whoa, did you draw all of these?” Chris walks over to the wall of art work.

“Yeah.”

“Damn, you are good.” 

“Thanks, I know.” 

“I notice you always seem to be scribbling in that book of yours.” He takes notice that he is the subject in couple them. “Who is that? Was she your girlfriend?” he says half kidding.

“No, Daphne wasn’t my girlfriend. Just my best friend.”

“That’s too bad... Shes kinda cute.” He gives Justin a cocky grin. “Who are the rest of these people?” 

“Well...” he sighs. “That’s Dean next to Daph,” he explains in a sad tone with a half smile. He goes on ranting about people in his drawing until he comes to young five year old girl. “And this is Molly. She is... was my sister.”

“Was?”

“Yeah, she died years back.” 

“Sorry.” He quickly asks, trying to lighten up the mood, “Who’s the one with the fiddle?”

“Oh, that’s Ethan.” He pauses for moment before adding, “He was my boyfriend if you wanta to know.” He studies Chris for a reaction. When he sees no change in Chris’ expression, Justin continues, “He is the reason behind why we had to move here.” Justin couldn’t remember why he had hung up the drawings of Ethan. He guesses it was because he still had feelings for him at the time. Ethan had hurt him, but it is like Ethan is part of him, a part of his past, just like Dean was. Dean was he’s first boyfriend before he left him for Ethan. Dean, Daphne, and Justin all grew up in the same neighborhood. They were a pretty tight threesome until he broke Dean’s heart, but Justin really was never in love with Dean. He never meant to hurt him. In fact if he could rewind and go back, he would have changed everything, but what happened, happened. There is nothing he can do about it. Now he is here, and Daphne is all alone. She lost both of her best friends because of what Ethan did to Justin and because of what Justin did to Dean. To his surprise in the last 48 hours, he hadn’t even thought about his fiddle player, Dean, Daphne, or anything from New York since, since he met Chris, then Brian. 

Chris lost in moment is not sure how to respond. It is becoming quite clear that Justin is very openly gay boy, which he thought would make him uncomfortable like the rest of the gay community. Only it didn’t and that freaked him out. He tries to stay calm.

“How’s that? Your parents catch you in the act or something?” Chris just can’t figure out why he is drawn to Justin. But from the moment he saw him, he has felt something for this blue eyed blonde. Chris didn’t think he is gay. He likes tits and pussy, and the thought of liking cock has really never crossed his mind before. He has never been turned on by males until now, but it is only Justin. The whole thing disgusts him, but, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Justin. 

“No. I kinda caught him in the act with someone,” he answers with rage and sadness. He really thought Ethan and him were going to spend the rest of their lives together like some fairy tale. “And I sorta lost my head,” he says carefully not wanting to tell Chris anymore than that. He isn’t ready to tell Chris what happened, especially what happened to Dean.

Chris picks up his sketch book and silently asks to look at them.

Justin nods, then gets up, and takes down the pictures of Ethan. He didn’t want to keep them anymore. He didn't need them anymore.

Questions swarm through his brain, Chris wants to ask them about him and Ethan , why it led to his move, but he sees the hurt in Justin's piercing sapphire eyes. He decides not to. “Sorry, that must have sucked.” He hates that the fact that this boy has hurt Justin so deeply. 

“Yeah,” he utters as he is taking Ethan’s drawing down. 

Flipping through the book, there are several drawings of their classmates, random people, and he comes up with more sketches of him. Then after turning the page from a picture of him, he finds a picture of a naked man, and the pages following are of the same naked man until the pages become blank. His heart sinks. Brian. Justin called him his new neighbor from the drawing on the wall. Chris becomes somewhat jealous, and it makes him sick. “So, do you have a boyfriend now?”

“No, I’ve only been in town for three days.” Justin smirks as thinks about Brian. “But I’m working on it.”

Chris can’t help but smile.

Justin takes one last look at his drawings before tosses them into the trash can. “So, Chris, what are you really doing here? And how the hell did you find out where I lived?”

Chris pulls out a piece of paper. “You dropped this,” he lies. The truth of the matter is he stole it. The paper is Justin’s class schedule. In the left hand corner, it has his address.

“You came all the way to my place to return my class schedule to me?” Justin stares Chris a little mirth.

“Well actually, I came by to see if you want to hang out with the boys and me at Bruff’s. We are there every Friday night at the sport bar. I meant to ask you at school before you left.”

Justin studies Chris before answering. “Thanks, but I don’t think that would a great idea.”

“Why not?” he asks quite disappointed. Chris was hoping to hangout with Justin tonight.

“ I don’t think I’d mash well with your friends.”

“Look, they are great guys. I’m sure once you get to know them, you guys will mash quite well.” 

“Well, maybe. Only I have plans tonight.”

“Plans?” Chris questions, a bit concerned. “What plans?” 

“I’m going to Babylon.” Michael said it is Nine Inch Night, and Justin feels that he needs to go. He has a feeling that Brian won't be there, but he knows Babylon is a part Brian’s old habits. Justin wants to know everything there is to know about Brian Kinney, his past and his present, so maybe he could be a part of his future. 

“That gay club?” Chris gasps.

“Yup, that gay club. I’m fairy, remember?”

“Then I’ll go with you,” he states to both of their surprise.

“You want to come with me?” Justin says in shock.

“Sure, if it’s okay with you?” Chris never thought he would be caught dead on Liberty Avenue, but he wants to spend time with Justin tonight. If that meant he has to go there, then he is going. Besides, he didn’t want Justin to be alone on that street. Who knows what could happen to him.

“I guess if you really want to you can come.” Justin giggles. Chris isn’t bad looking. He can feel the friction between them, but it is different friction than Brian and him. Plus, Chris didn’t seem to know who or what he is. Justin isn’t sure if he knows what he is, but he is willing to help him to find it out. Going to Babylon with Chris is probably not the best idea in the world, but Justin love to have his company. He isn’t sure what he going to find at the club. 

“What?”

“I'm wonder if I need to get a restraining order on you,” Justin bursts out in laughter.

Chris frowns. “If you don’t want me to go...”

“No, lets go. We can tell my mom we are going to the movies.”

“Okay.”

***

Standing for ten minutes in a line of men outside of Babylon, Justin and Chris finally make their way to entrance. 

Chris is appalled by all the affection of same sex couples in the streets. He tries to keep his cool, but is finding it harder and harder to do.

“Cards?,” asks man inside a box. Justin gives him their fake ID’s. “Not your driver licences. Your membership cards,” the man rolls his eyes.

“You have to be a member?” Justin asks.

“Ah, yeah. Next.”

Chris is relieved, but Justin isn’t ready to give up just yet.

“Okay, we'd like to become members.”

“Look, kids, we don’t give out membership right here. So, you two run back to your mommies, and get out of the way. You two are holding up the line.”

“Come on, Justin, lets just go,” Chris pleds.

Only, Justin does move out of the way. 

“Hey, Tony get rid of these two you, would you?” 

A large muscular man grabs up Justin. “Sorry, boys.”

Justin refuses to go easily and begins to stand his ground without much luck.

“Let him go!” Chris yells and charges the man, and Tony grabs a hold of Chris with his other hand. Tony struggles to hang on to both of them.

“What the hell is going on here?” demands Gary as looks at the boys who were fighting like their lives depend on it. 

“Just two kids causing problems, Sap,” replies Tony, “but I’ve got it under control.”

“I can see that,” Gary says amused. “What is the problem?”

“They don’t have cards,” cries the the man in the box.

“Look, we didn’t know we needed cards,” explains Justin.

Gary studies the blonde. Then he says to Tony. “Let them go and let them in.”

“But Sap...”

“No buts. Just do it, or look for a new job.” Gary smiles at Justin. “These two are welcome anytime. You’ve got it.”

“Yes, Sap.” Tony lets go of the young men. 

Justin sticks out his tongue at the man in the box, and then returns a charming smile to Gary.

“Come on, boys.” He puts his arm around Justin and then puts his other arm out for Chris, but Chris keeps his distantance. Gary escorts to two in. “Now, if you two need anything more just ask for Sap.” Gary lets Justin go to face him and brushes a hand upon Justin’s cheek. “Anything.” He winks. Then he yells over to one of the bartender, “Put these two on my tab.” He turns back to the boys, “Have fun now.” With that, Gary fades into the crowd.

Chris is completely mortified by what he sees inside the club. He wants to bolt instantly out of there, but there is no way he going to leave Justin alone with weird old man lurking around some where. He really didn't like the way he was looking at Justin. “That man was creepy,” he says over the loud music at Justin.

“Yeah, but he got us in, and now we can drink for free.” The two make their way to the bar.

“Mickey, who are you looking for?” asks Ted who is watching Michael scan the crowd. 

“Ah... Brian.”

“Brian?” Emmett and Ted say at the same time.

“I thought he might come tonight.”

“Honey, you look for him every night, and he is never here. You are going to have to face that he might never come out of his place again,” says Emmett who swaying to beat of the music. 

“Yeah, Mickey. You should move on. Besides, you have a sugar daddy now,” Ted adds.

“Where is the Doc anyway?” asks Emmett.

“David is with Hank tonight doing the father and son bit.” Micheal sighs, “I’m just very worried about Brian. He's been in this funk for way too long. ”

“I totally agree. But he wants to be a hermit, there really isn’t anything you can do about it, sweety.”

“If Lindsay didn’t tell him that she never wanted to see him again, Brian wouldn’t have locked himself up,” Michael complains. 

“Really? Is that why he barricaded himself up? Shit, I thought he was hiding from Melanie these past three months,” Ted chuckles.

“Yeah, I was pretty sure she was going to kill Brian,” Emmett admits.

“You want to go?” asks Chris.

“No, way. We just got here. Besides if we leave now, we will miss the contest," Justin says before he downs his current shot. 

“What contest?”

“You'll see,” Justin smirks. “Wanta dance?”

“No, thank you. I think I rather stay here and continue to drink.”

“Fine, but I’m dancing.” Justin takes off in the crowd.

“Justin!” yells Chris, but there is no use. Justin is lost among wave of men.

Justin couldn’t believe all this. It is a like dream he never wanted to wake from.

Chris couldn’t believe all this. It is a like nightmare he wished he could wake from.

Micheal pulls out his cell phone that David had bought him and dials Brian. “Brian, where are you?”

“Where do think I am, Mickey?” Brian sighs into his phone wishing he didn’t answer the phone, but he knows Michael would only keep on calling until he answered the phone.

“I can’t believe you are going to miss the Nine Inch Contest. You always take home the winner.”

“Yeah, well I’m buzy tonight. Ryder has sent me a shit load of work to do for a new client,” he says using it as an excuse.

“Holy shit!” Micheal exclaims almost dropping his phone.

“What’s wrong?” asks Emmett as he and Ted give Michael their full attention.

“Michael?” Brian says to the phone hearing only the music of Babylon. 

“It’s Justin,” Michael tells his companions.

“Who’s Justin?” Emmett asks.

“He's the kid who ate Brian’s lemon bars,” Ted explains, “Right?”

“How did the twat get in?” Michael questions.

Emmett and Ted look over where Michael is looking. Out in the middle of the dance floor, Justin who has lost his shirt is dancing in between two hunky men. 

“Is that him?” Ted gasps.

“Gawd, he is cute,” remarks Emmett.

“Yeah, the twat real cute,” Michael says condescendingly.

“MICHAEL!” Brian screams into the phone. “What hell is going on?”

“Your boywonder is here,” Michael finally answers him.

“Really?” Brian pauses for a long moment before saying, “Well, good for him.”

“Good for him? Justin shouldn’t be here. He’s just a kid, and he is making a complete scene out of himself. He doesn’t even have a shrit on for crying out loud,” Michael goes off.

“He’s young and horny so just let him be, Mickey,” Brian sighs again into the phone.

“Don’t you tell me you fucked him. You did, didn’t you?” Micheal says with disgust.

“I would have,” Emmett says . 

“Me too,” Ted agrees.

After downing several shots, Chris has had enough of Babylon, and goes searching for Justin. He finds him being groped by two men, Chris quickly makes his way to him and the men, and he shoves the men off of him. 

“Hey,” says one of men. 

“Chris?!” Justin exclaims in shock by his actions.

“Fuck off,” yells Chris.

“With pleasure, Babycakes, how about we head into the back room and I’ll fuck you like there is no tomorrow,” says the other man grabbing onto Chris. 

Chris pulls away, and he curls up his fingers into his palm and a forcing fist straight into the guy’s face. 

“Oh my god!” Micheal gasps as sees the fight going around Justin. “Brian, I’ve got to go. You boy toy has started a fight.” Michael hangs up and tries to to get over to Justin.

“Mickey? What do you mean he has started a fight? Mickey? Mickey?” Frustrated, Brian hangs up and tries calling Michael back only to get his voice mail. Brian doesn’t leave a message. “Fuck!” Brian heads to door to leave but stops inches from of the door. “Fuck!” He walks to the liquor stash and pulls out a bottle of Jim Beam. “It’s okay, Brian. Mickey is there. He will take care of Justin,” he tells himself trying to calm himself down.

***

“Shit, Chris!” Justin remarks as they stumble towards Chris’ truck after being forced out of the club. “Are you okay?” 

“I will be when we get hell off this fucking street,” Chris answers walking briskly. 

“Justin!” 

Justin turns around to find Michael rushing to catch up to them. “What do you want Michael?”

Michael puts hands on Justin’s shoulders. “Are you alright?” he asks sucking in air.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“What hell were you thinking?” he demands angrily. 

“Get off him,” Chris snaps into Michael’s face. 

“Fuck you,” Michael say to Chris. 

The next thing Michael knows, he is lying on ground. His left cheek screams in pain. A bit dazed, Michael forces himself back up cradling his cheek. “I think I was wrong. You’re the one who is trouble,” he stammers leaving the boys alone.

“For Christsake, Chris, that was Michael. He is friend. Well, he is a friend of Brian’s.”

“I don’t fucking care, Justin.” Chris storms off to his red truck. 

“Hold up there, tough guy.” 

Chris stops a few feet from the truck and turns around. 

Justin examines the damage that Chris received fighting off the tricks.

“Look, I’m sorry, Justin. I couldn’t stand...” Chris begins to trembles, and his eyes become watery. He is falling apart being overwhelmed by his emotions.

“Shhh... Chris, it’s okay,” he says offering a warm smile. Justin places his fingers on his bloody lips. He wishes he had his shrit so he could soak up the red liquid, but he isn’t sure what happened to it.

Justin’s touch is soft and cool against his warm face. Without thinking about it, Chris leans in and kisses Justin on his lips lightly. To his surprise, he didn’t find it isn’t much different from kissing a girl. 

Startled by the kiss, Justin asks, “Chris, what...”

Chris leans in again before Justin could finish, and this time, Justin responds back to Chris’ hungry lips.

Chris is wrong. Kissing Justin, is nothing compared to kissing a girl. It is better than anything he has experienced, and he didn’t want it to end. 

Justin feels Chris’ cock harden against his.

Their lips separate to gasp for air. “You want... you want to go my house?” Chris asks. “My parents aren’t home.”

“Only if you sure you want to do this.”

***

With Justin’s back to him, Chris pushes his cock into his tight hole. After taking a few second to register the whole impact of the surface surrounding his dick, Chris begins slowly thrusting himself inside the blonde, but he soon picks up the pace as the more comfortable he gets.

Before long, both boys come within moments of each other, and Chris falls onto his back next to Justin.

Panting, Justin grins from ear to ear at Chris who returns a weary yet, exhausted smile. 

Moving closer, Justin kisses his lips and continues slowly drenching him kisses down his body. Justin removes Chris’ condom and begins to lick the cum the lingers on his cock. Once satisfied that it is clean, he move back up to curl himself next to Chris who is drifting into a slumber.

Justin stares Chris. He really likes the boy a lot, but Chris is definitely not Brian. Brian has so many walls, so many problems. He sighs. Chris has problems too. But he isn’t sure if he could ever have Brian or to have Brian to want him. Chris wants Justin, and Justin likes to be wanted. Justin needs to be wanted.

With his mind made up, Justin decides to be with Chris. He knows that Chris will protect him. He is closer to his age anyway, and who knows they might even make it. Though, he isn’t sure what do about Brian. He still wants to help the man out. In fact, he is going to make it his mission in life to fix him and hopes maybe in fixing Brian he could fix himself. 

Chris stirs and mumbles in his sleep.

Justin pulls himself closer into him. “It’s okay, tough guy. I’m here with you and not planning on going anywhere.”


	4. Second Chances

The next morning, Chris rolls over and reaches out for Justin, and when he discovers that he isn't there, he sits up and starts to think to himself it was all a dream. Then he reaches up and touches his lip, and it stings worse than anything he has ever felt in his life. Getting out of bed, he walks naked to the living room and finds a note on the dinning room table.

The note is neatly folded and on the outside it says his name. Picking it up, he notices that it smells like Justin which makes him smile. He walks back into his bedroom, sits in the middle of his bed, and slowly opens it to silently reads the note to himself:

_Chris,_

_I am sorry I could not wake up next to you like I had planned, but I needed to get home. We never made a call to my mom and told her I was going to stay at your place, and she is probably panicking right now. I had a great time last night and would like to see you again if you are interested. Call me later if you can. My cell number is on my schedule which is in your top dresser drawer._

_Chris, you are a great guy and if you are willing to give me that chance I would love to get to know you better. In other words, I hope that certain parts of last night were not just a one time thing. There is so much more I have to say, but I am running out of time right now. Plus, I would love to tell you everything face to face._

_Justin_

Chris sits the note down and opens his dresser drawer and finds Justin's schedule there just as the note said it was. He flips it over and sees Justin's number on the back, reaching over to grabs his phone he starts to dial the number but stops himself. He didn't want to seem desperate to Justin on wanting to hook up again.

Tucking the note under his pillow, he lays back down and falls into a deep sleep. Suddenly Justin is laying next to him and slowly curling himself around Chris' warm, soft, and naked body.

***

Justin stops in front of his building, looks up to the 6th floor, and to his surprise, he sees Brian staring out the window. 

Standing there lost in thought, he doesn't notice his mom walk up behind him.

"Justin, where on earth have you been, and why didn't you call me?" Jennifer yells as she sees Justin looking up at the building.   
"Mom, I am so sorry after the movie Chris and I were hungry so we went back to his house to eat. Then we got to talking, and next thing I knew, I woke up and it was morning."

"Well, I don't like that you didn't call, but being that he seemed like a nice boy and is hopefully the beginning of a new group of friends for you, Justin. I am going to let it slide this time. But if it happens again, I can guarantee you will be the most unhappy 17 year old in Pittsburgh, got it?"

"Yes, Mom, I understand. Like I said it was a mistake, and I am sorry."

"I know, Justin, I was just worried about you is all, I just want you safe and well. But right now, I am headed to work. Today I would like you to finish unpacking your room and do your homework. Chris can come over if he wants, but after you finished your homework. Oh and, Justin, when I get home I expect to find either both of you or just you in the house, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, have a good day at work."

Justin looks back up to the 6th floor as he is walking in, and just as he did, he sees Brian's head disappears behind the shadows of his blinds.

Walking up the stairs to his home, he starts thinking about everything that has happened between Chris, Mickey, Brian, and himself. When he reaches his door he sees a note taped to it and thinking it is from his mom, he takes it down and places it in his pocket. Once inside he heads straight for his room, were he sets his alarm, that way he will only get a couple hours of sleep and still has time to do his homework and some unpacking.

*** 

Time is standing still for Brian as he paces in front of his door waiting for Justin. "Where is he? Did he not get the note?" Brian stares at his clock again. It has been a two hours since Justin had return home. He ponders whether he should go look and see if his note is still on the door. "Does he not want to come up here and talk to me?" he grumbles into the air. 

"Maybe his mom grounded him," he answers himself. 

Brian heads to his phone. "Why hasn't Michael returned any of my calls?" Brian yells to his phone like it would have an answer for him. "And who the hell was the kid Justin was with last night?" 

Now pacing his living room, Brian wonders if Justin was at that kid's house last night, and if he was, did they fuck? "What the hell was Justin doing at Babylon with that little boy when I was asked to go with him first? Oh, and how the hell did he get in without a card?" None of it makes any sense to Brian, especially why all of this is upsetting him.

Brian stops pacing his living room floor, sits down on the sofa, and decides to just stop worrying about it, because he knows eventually Michael would call him back or Justin would come upstairs. 

Glancing over at the computer, Brian knows he should start working on the ad for his new client but just didn't have the desire or energy to even try and be creative. He just wants a nice bottle of Jim Beam and the comfort of his brand new liquid screen plasma TV that was delivered to him this morning. Getting up to get the remote and his drink of choice, his phone starts to ring.

Running towards his desk, he grabs the phone and answers it without even looking at the caller I.D. 

"Michael, where the hell have you been, and why have you not been answering your phone? I have been calling you all fucking night. I feel that I deserve some answers, and you better be ready to give them to me."

At first the other end was silent, but then Brian heard a woman on the other end say, "Back to your old ways of ordering Michael around and treating him like he is nothing but your slave I see. So, Brian, how are all your wonderful tricks doing?"

Completely shocked by the voice on the other line, he pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at name flashing across the screen. It simply reads, Lindsay Peterson.

"Don't try and pull the silent treatment with me, Brian, I know you too well if you aren't to high or hung over to remember that."

"I was not giving you the silent treatment, Lindz, I was honestly just really shocked to hear your voice on the other end of my phone, the phone that you yelled into about three months ago that you didn't want to see my fucking face ever again."

"Yeah, well we all said a lot of stupid, cruel, mean, selfish, rude, unkind, and just down right fucked up shit to each other three months ago. But at the time all of it was deserved and most of it was the truth."

"Quit the bullshit, Lindsay, and just tell me why you decided to call me, because honestly I don't think you called just to rehash our conversation from three months ago. Keep in mind that I know you just as well as you know me. So come on I know you are waiting to crush and hurt me more, so just say it already."

"Brian, I got a call from Detective Smith this morning...he told me he received a phone call from someone who received one of the posters we handed out when Gus was first taken and he believes that he has seen Gus being taken into his neighbors house many times before. The man that called the station is supposed to be coming in to give his statement to Detective Smith on Monday. I was told that they are going to put a survalience team on the house over the weekend to see if anything or anyone of interest is seen entering or exiting the house."

"Oh my God, Lindz, they found Gus..."

"Detective Smith told me to not get our hopes up, because it might not even be Gus, but for some reason, Brian, I feel that Gus is in that mans neighbor's house...that he has been found and will be coming home."

"Lindsay, don't say that it might not even be him. I want it to be him more then anything in this world and you know that. But there are a lot of babies in this world, and I am sure that if you line a few of them up and don't look too closely they all might look like Gus."

After a few minutes of complete silence there was someone at Brian's door knocking, "Hang on, Lindsay, someone just knocked on the door."

Trying not to puke all over his freshly waxed hard wood floors, Brian walks slowly over to the door and opens it to reveal Lindsay standing there with tears running down her cheeks.

Without even saying a word Brian wraps her up in his arms, rests his head on her shoulder, and whispers in her ear, "Lindsay, I am sorry that I took Gus to the toy store and turned away from him for less then three minutes to mindlessly flirt with some good looking guy...and that when I turned around he was gone. I live with that everyday whether I am sleeping, just waking, or doing anything that any normal person does in their own home and with their own time."

"Brian, stop..."

"No, I need to get this out. It is my turn to talk, Lindsay. I wake up every night from the same fucking nightmare, of getting a call from you telling me that they found Gus and that he is finally coming home to his family and friends. But then I realize that it was all just a dream, and all the fear, hurt, suffering, pain, worry, and complete utter hopelessness comes back once again. I know what I said to you on the phone hurt, Lindsay, and I am sorry. But I just don't want you to end up like me..."

"I will always be angry and upset about what happened that day, Brian. But when we finally do get Gus back, I want you to know that you will always be his Daddy, and that you will be able to see him and spend time with him. I would never take your son from you, and if you know me at all, Brian, you know I mean it."

"I know that you mean it, but if Melanie has anything to do with it at all, she would pop a restraining order on my ass, move you and Gus to Holland or some far off place, and make sure that I never have the chance to lay eyes on you or my son again."

"Would you blame her for doing that, Brian?"

"For once, Lindsay, I wouldn't blame her for making drastic choices."

"But, Brian, I am telling you to not worry about Melanie, her and I have talked things through. In fact, she wants the three of us to get together very soon and discuss everything that has happened, and that she would like to see happen in the future with all of us whether or not Gus does eventually come home."

"Okay, Lindsay, now you have me worried. Are you feeling alright? Did you end up losing your mind and drug Melanie or something worse to get her to say that?"

Backing up from Brian's hold Lindsay looks at him and says, "Under any other circumstances, Brian, that might have been just a little bit funny, but right now all I feel like doing is smacking you upside the head for even thinking something like that."

"Sorry, Lindz, you know that my smart ass mouth gets the best of me when things get too serious."

"No, Brian, I don't think you feel things are getting to serious, I for once actually think you want to believe it is Gus that has been seen going in that mans neighbor's house. But you are afraid to think it because you also believe that it couln't possibly be him."

Hearing a creek in the floor boards and seeing a look of complete shock on Brian's face, Lindsay slowly turns around to see a young blonde teenage boy, standing on the stairs between the 5th and 6th floor, crying.

Justin looks from Brian's face to Linsday's, wipes his eyes and says, "I am sorry but I shouldn't be here right now. So, I am going to go back down stairs, and do some more unpacking." 

Justin turns around and starts to practically run down the stairs trying to get back to his house so he doesn't have to face everything that he had just over heard. But before he could get the door unlocked, Brian grabs his arm, spins him around, and presses his lips to his mouth in the most deepest kiss Justin has ever experienced in his whole life.

Releasing Justin from the kiss Brian looks straight into his eyes and says, "It's alright, Justin, you don't have to leave. In fact, I would like it if you would come upstairs and meet a very good friend of mine."

"I am sorry for snooping but when I realized you were talking about Gus, who I was told that you had lost, I wanted to hear the rest of the story. But when you were done, I knew I shouldn't have been there. I do hope that your son does come home to his family and friends again. He is really missed and really loved."

"There are so many things I could question about what you actually do and don't know, but it would all pointless because now you know everything. So why don't you dry your eyes and walk back up those stairs and meet Gus' mother."

"Ummm, okay, Brian."

Half way between the two floors, Brian walks up behind Justin and wraps his arm around his waist to stop him for a second leans into his back and tell him, "I think we also need to talk about your little trip to Babylon last night, which tricks bed you slept in last night, and how you need to respond to note quicker."

"I know we need to talk, and I am sorry about not responding to..." His train of thought just melted away as Brian lightly presses his lips to Justin's tantalizing neck.

Brian begins to feed the hunger he has for Justin's young and sexy body. Brian is ready to rip his clothes off and fuck him right on the stairs, but all of a sudden he hears Lindsay say from the top of the stairs, "God, Brian, can't you find a trick that is at least somewhat in your age range, because this kid is at least ten years your younger if not more."

With a very sarcastic laugh reluctantly escaping from between his lips, Brian looks at Lindsay and says in a very flat and ugly tone, "Well, my twinkie might be a least ten years my younger, but at least I'm not trying to be heterosexual and marry my lesbian lover, so we can have a happy little life together."

"Ouch, that hurt, Brian. But since when do you defend your tricks."

With a look of complete annoyance on his face, Brian looks at Lindsay and said, "Listen you..."

On that note, Justin speaks up, "Well, I am not sure what the hell what was just said between the two of you just now, but will you both please stop talking about this trick like he isn't even here."

Walking out of Brians arms and heading up the stairs, Justin turns around and says, "Are you two coming or am I going to go inside and talk to myself all day?"

As if returning from outter space both Brian and Lindsay follow Justin up the stair and into Brian's place.

Once inside, Brian went to close the door, but pauses there for a second as if having second thoughts about all ths stuff going on in his life right now, he feels cold and lost inside again. Like his house was full of fear, regret, pain and so many other things that closing the door would make them consume him whole all over again. That he would be stuck inside his own head and world for the rest of his life isolated for everyone and everything he knew, loved, and cared deeply about.

Justin sits on the couch staring intently at Brian slowly watching the fear and the pain consume him once again. Being afraid to say the wrong thing, Justin got up, crossed the room, placed his arm on his shoulder, and whispered softly, "Brian, I don't know you very well, but I do know that you are stronger than whatever it is that is holding you back and keeping you locked up in this place. So close the door and be a proper host and offer your guests some drinks so we can all talk."

Not seeing any visible response from Brian, Justin lets his hand slowly fall off his shoulder, and he walks back towards the living room to sit down and talk with Lindsay.

Before closing the door, Brian looks out at the quiet and empty hallway one last time and whispers to the shadows he feel lurking there, "You've lost this battle, so why don't you walk away and find someone else to haunt... My sonny boy is coming home, and my life will be mine once again."

After the door clicks shut behind him, Brian says, "Alright lets get this party started, who wants a drink?"


	5. Second Chances

As soon as the door closes, Brian removes his arm from around Justin taking his glass and snatching up Justin’s glass from his hands. “God, I didn’t think Lindsay would ever leave,” he remarks. 

Since he grabbed Justin in front his door, Brian couldn't help but notice that Justin has someone elses scent all over him. He also took note that the gray sweat shirt is way too big on his slim frame. Brian wants nothing more then to remove the other trick’s reek and replace it with his own. 

Once he released his hands from the glasses, Brian launches himself on top of Justin forcing the young man to collapse upon the couch. Brian forces his tongue between the boy’s pale lips.

Justin is completly shock by Brian actions tries to pull away from him but is unable to get away. In fact, the more he struggles the more pressure Brian places upon him. If this keeps up, Justin isn't sure that he is going to be able to fight it. Brian feels so good to him, but Justin reminds himself that he is only a "piece of meat" to him. He even said it front of his friend, his family that he was just a trick, just a fuck. He knew that was probably all he was to him but to have him say it out loud so bluntly, cut into him deeply. “Brian, I thought we were going to talk?” Justin utters from underneath Brian's heat. 

Brian is busy working on pulling off the smelly, dirty sweat shirt that Justin had simply picked off of Chris' floor, since Justin lost his shirt somewhere at Babylon. He answers, “We can talk later.” Justin found comfort in the fact it is drenched in Chris’ body scent. 

Breathing in a good whiff of the shirt as Brian removes it over his head, Justin is instantly reminded of Chris, and there is no way he was going to cheat on him. “Brian, I can’t do this,” cries Justin feeling violated. 

Brian tosses away the shirt exposing Justin’s white silky upper body and quickly begins to ravish the bare flesh with famished lips. “Yes, you can,” he smirks before continuing to devour his skin with the edges of his mouth and moist tongue.

For a second, Justin is dazed by the sensations clouding his brain, but he soon fades back into control of his feelings. “No, Brian, I don’t want to.”

“Really?” Brian shoves his right hand down Justin's jeans and grabs a hold off Justin’s swollen cock. “Oh, I think you want to.”

“Please, Brian, stop it! Please...” Justin begins sobbing as rain pours from his corners of his eyes.

Brian lifts his head to make eye contact with his prey, and he is stung by the hazy pain and confusion that consumes the boy's tainted expressive crystal like eyes. The kid is honestly not playing around. Freeing his hand from the blonde’s pants, Brian is bit dumb struck and freezes up lost in his thoughts of the situation he now finds himself in.

Taking advantage of the moment of hesitation, Justin pushes Brian off him causing Brian to fall onto his back against the hard wooden floor. Justin quickly bolts to the door. Without looking back, Justin opens the door and flounders down the stairs barely catching his balance with each step he takes. 

“Justin?” a voice rings in front him, and Justin caves into gravity as he catches sight of Chris standing at his door.

Chris quickly rushes over to edge of the staircase just in time to catch his lover. “Justin, are you okay? What is going on?” He studies Justin who simply buries himself into his chest. Then Chris glances up the stairs to see the open door where it appears Justin had just fled from. Leaning Justin against the wall, he presses “Justin, what happened?”

Unable to form words or control his emotions, Justin continues to cry into Chris for comfort. 

Feeling enraged by Justin’s break down, Chris begins to leave him to investigate the apartment on the sixth floor. 

Justin clings onto Chris. “No... don’t leave me please,” he whimpers as he trembles.

“I won’t leave you. I’ll be right back,” he tells him trying to free himself.

“Nnooo... Chris, lets just go inside. Please, Chris. Please...” Justin begs still hanging on to him.

Staring into two soaked pleading eyes, Chris takes one more glimpse towards the sixth floor before giving in, swearing to himself he was going to get to the bottom of this as soon as Justin calms down. 

Shaking too much to steady his hands long enough to find the key hole, Justin gives the key to Chris to unlock the door.

Chris has to basically carry Justin into the apartment to his bedroom and places him upon his bed. Not knowing what else to do, he slips himself in bed next to Justin and wraps himself around him. 

Slowly finding peace the second he is in Chris’ arms, Justin kisses the back of Chris’ hand. Then he quickly moves to Chris’ mouth. 

Chris happily greets his lips until he needs air. “Are you okay, Justin?” asks a worried and concerned Chris.

“I will be now.” 

Exhausted and completely against his will, Justin falls into unconscious slumber. 

***

A puzzled, frustrated, and still lying on the floor in exact spot Justin placed him, Brian slowly sits up. His back and crotch both ache for two very different reasons. 

Finally bringing himself to his to feet, Brian stands in his doorway half tempted to go knock on Justin’s apartment, but isn’t sure what to say to him. He isn’t too sure what actually just happened, so Brian closes the door and grabs the nearest bottle of alcohol he could find. He refills his glass on the coffee table and drinks from the bottle as he stares into space.

At first, Brian didn’t hear the pounding on his door, but as it continued to get louder, Brian strays out of his trance. He stares at his door unsure if really wants to face the person who is probably on the other side. 

Pulling himself back together, Brian makes his way to the door determined to get some answers from Justin. Only when he opens the door it isn’t Justin on the other side. Instead, he looks down at a reddish brown haired teenager who has a dark yellowish bruise on the left side of his face and cracked bottom lip. It is the same kid that Justin had disappeared in the night with.

“Brian?” Chris questions as he recognized the man from Justin's drawings.

“What the hell do you want?” Brian asks in a bitter tone.

Chris shoves passed Brian and welcomes himself in the man’s apartment before giving Brian time to even think about closing the door on him.

“Can I help you with something?”

Looking around what appears to be Brian’s fuck pad, Chris gazes upon his gray sweat shirt lying in a heap on the floor, which only feeds his anger towards the man. He swiftly picks up his piece of clothing off the ground. “Yeah, you better keep yourself away for Justin,” he growls at Brian. Honestly, Chris is attenuated by tall older man, but he refuses to let on.

Brian studies his intruder a bit amused and irritated by his presence. “What goes on between Justin and I has nothing to do to with you,” he says coldly folding his arms across his chest.

“Look you, sick pervert, anything that goes on with my boyfriend has everything to do with me,” he informs Brian. Boyfriend, that has an eerie tone to it. Chris has never thought of the word until now, but that is what he is. He is Justin’s boyfriend, and there is no way in the world he is going to let this man touch or hurt Justin again.

“Boyfriend?" Brian coughs almost in laughter. 

“Yeah, boyfriend. You got a problem with that, old man?” Chris questions as he invades Brian’s personal space.

“Who the hell are you calling old?” Brian says angrily.

Realizing that he has hit a nerve, Chris continues to play on it. He says smugly with a wide cocky grin, “Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

Brian has had enough of the boy’s presence. “I think you better get the hell out of my place.”

“With pleasure, geezer, as long as you promise stay away from Justin.”

“What makes you think he will stay away from me? What makes you so sure he doesn’t want to come back here to have his brains fucked out by me over and over again?” he chuckles with a smirk pressing his tongue against his left cheek.

“You fucker!” Chris yells as at Brian catching the man off guard and shoves him onto the floor.

Laughing, Brian quickly picks himself up from off the floor placing himself again before Chris prepared to stand his ground. “There’s nothing you can do about it, boy.”

“Oh, yeah?” Chris smacks his right knee as hard as he could into Brian’s crotch. 

Stunned, Brian slowly backs up into the near by wall to support himself as deals with the pain. This is not how he imaged his afternoon would go at all. 

“Now, you stay the fuck away from Justin, or I will call the cops on your ass you, old fucker.”

“For what?” Brian whispers barely managing to get the words out.

“For abuse and raping a minor,” he replies seriously without blinking an eye.

“He’s eighteen,” Brian squeals remembering clearly Michael had said Justin is eighteen.

“Wrong, asshole, he isn't. So you better keep your distance.” Chris storms out of there slamming the door behind him. Tears escape from his eyes and instantly he brushes them away while pausing to take in a deep breath before heading back to Justin. There is no way in the world he is going to let that horny old man lay another finger on Justin. He is going to make sure of it.

Allowing everything in the last 24 hours sink in, Brian begins to laugh at himself which slowly fades into a light cry as he slides down the wall to greet the floor. “What the fuck I’m doing?” he asks himself as he begins banging the back his head again the wall. But more than he is upset about his own stupidity, Brian is worried about Justin being involved with Chris. To him, the boy is clearly unstable and trouble. He is also frustrated about how in world he got passed up for that boy, and if Brian didn’t know better, he could have sworn that he was jealous. Only, he doesn’t do jealous, or at least he didn’t think he did.

***

Letting his emotions take over, Justin allows his tears to burn down his cheeks. “How could he do that to me? How could he?” His heart racing against his ear drums. "Why was I such a naive fool?” Everything around him blurs together within his sight. Nothing feels right as stomach begins to turn. 

“Justin,” yells a young light haired brunette chasing him to catch up with him. 

“Leave me alone, Dean,” he screams back at the boy before falling to the ground to bring his lunch back up. 

“Jesus, Justin, what the hell happened to you?”

“Didn’t you hear me?! I said to get lost,” he snaps.

“No way, Justin. Not until you tell me what is wrong and you calm down.”

“What’s wrong? Everything is wrong. The fucking world is fucked up. Everything is a lie, and it is unfair. And I will never calm down. Never,” He shrieks in anger as Dean kneels down next to Justin. 

Making eye contact with his eyes, Justin confesses, “You were right. All of you were right about Ethan cheating on me, okay? You happy now. Now leave me alone.”

“Justin... I’m not happy you got hurt. I love you, Justin, and you know that.” Dean rubs his hand across Justin’s back trying to give him some kind of comfort.

“Don’t touch me!” Justin pulls away. “Stay the fuck away from me. And give your love to someone else. I don’t want it and I don’t need it.”

“Justin, you don’t mean that. You are just upset,” Dean says trying his best not to let what he said get to him.

“Oh, yes, I do, Dean. I mean every word," Justin explains with heated anger. "I don’t love you, Dean. I never have. You were just some one to pass the time with until I found someone better. In fact, I never really cared that much for you. You were just an easy lay. Do you hear me? Just a fuck. And not a very good fuck at that. I wish you would fall off the side of the planet so I wouldn’t have to put up with your constant bugging, nagging, and drooling after me. You know how pathetically lame you are? I hate you even more than I hate Ethan. So for the love of God, would you please get the fuck away from me.”

With his eyes bleeding, Dean begins to feel light headed as his body becomes very heavy. He couldn't believe the words that just came out of best friend’s, the love of his life, mouth. “Fuck you, Justin!” Taking a few steps back, Dean spins around and takes off running.

“Shit, Dean, wait!” Justin cries out regretting every word he has just told Dean, but Dean continues to run into the darkness. Unable to find the strength to get up, Justin curls up into a ball pressing his face into knees. He closes his eyes tightly as he continues to sob.

“Justin? Justin!” a voice echoes in his mind as he feels someone folding their arms around him. He slowly opens his eyes to find himself on the floor with Chris’ body pressing into him.

“Chris?” Justin whimpers.

“I’m here, Justin. You are safe.”

“Chris, promised me you wouldn't leave me,” Justin sniffles.

“I won’t leave you,” he answer softly.

“You promise?” he asks into his eyes.

“I promise.” 

“Oh, Chris, I’m so sorry,” he cries ashamed of his behavior with Brian.

“It’s okay, Justin. It’s okay.”

Justin nods placing his head into the hook of Chris’ neck. “Chris?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you inside of me.”

“Justin...”

“I need to feel you inside of me. Please, Chris, fuck me,” he orders smashing his lips hard against Chris’ as he begins to undress him.

Once both of them have stripped themselves from their clothing, Justin stumbles over to the other side of his room and opens a box. He is having trouble searching through it, and finally annoyed by the length of time it is taking him to find what he needs, Justin tips the box over pouring his things out on the floor. “Shit,” he mumbles beneath his breath when he realizes he has the wrong box.

“Justin?” Chris remarks a little mirth and amused at sight of Justin.

Justin tips over another box and dumps it upside down. He shoots a wide grin at Chris. From the contents on the floor, he opens a small black box, takes a single package out of it, and grabs the light bottle that lays near by.

Chris smirks and takes both the condom and lube from him. Justin returns to his bed lying down on his back spreading his legs apart, and Chris slips in between his legs after placing the condom onto his hard dick. Squirting out a small amount of lube, Chris prepares Justin’s opening for his entrance. Justin wraps his legs tightly around Chris, and Chris imbeds himself into his lover. Moaning in pain and pleasure, Justin closes his eyes and to his surprise he discovers Brian hovering over him thrusting himself into him. Brian gives Justin a cocky grin.

Jerking his eyes lids open, Justin finds Chris panting, grunting, and pressing himself deeply into his tight ass. Justin leans towards him to meet Chris' lips for a short passionate kiss to shake Brian from his thoughts. Leaning back against pillow, Justin again lets his eyes close and again he sees Brian. This time Brian winks at him. 

Irritated by his consistent images of Brian, Justin forces his eyes to stay open. He grabs a hold of Chris and stares into his eyes keeping eye contact until they both come.

Chris caves in on top Justin. After catching some air, he begins to remove his dick from within Justin only to his lover stop him. Studying his unsatisfied blues, Chris shoves his cock as far as he could into him with one quick movement. Justin gasps, and Chris sweeps down kissing him.

***

Pushing Gus in his stroller, Brian lurks inside the toy store with Michael. “Explain to me again why I let you drags us in here?”

“Because you don’t want your son to be the only one without the latest Spiderman merchandise,” Michael explains with excitement.

“Spie... d... man. Spie... d... man,” Gus cries out wiggling in his stroller. 

“Oh, yeah.” Brian hisses as he rolls his eye,. “I’m sure the world have to stop if Gus didn’t have the newest Spie... d... man toy.”

“You have no idea. It’s practically a life and death situation here. I’ll be right back with Spie... d... man,” he informs Gus who grins back at Michael. 

“Hurry up, Peter Parker, and stay away from the comics. I want to get out of here A.S.A.P. This store is totally cramping my style.”

As Michael disappears around a corner, Brian picks up a display toy to examine it closer when a hunky dark haired man catches his eye outside of the store. “I’ll be right back, Sonny Boy. Daddy is going to get an action figure of his own,” he tells Gus as his mind wanders off towards the man. As he walks away, Brian turns his head one last time to glance at Gus before popping out of the store. 

After exchanging numbers with the hunk, Brian walks back into the store to find the stroller is nowhere to be found. Michael walks up behind Brian and asks, “Brian, where’s Gus? Brian?”

“Brian?” With his heart pounding hard against his chest, Brian opens his eyes. “Brain, what are doing on the floor?”

Brian focuses on Michael who is standing over him. “Michael, what happened to your face?”

“Why don’t you ask your boy toy what happened because I would like to know myself.”

“Boy toy? Justin punched you?”

“Well, no, but he caused it. And he owes me a cell phone too, cauze I lost it somewhere outside of Babylon when that psycho side kick of Justin’s knocked me on my ass.”

“Yeah, his boyfriend is pretty forceful, but that explains why you didn't return my calls.”

“Boyfriend, you've got to be kidding me? What hell does he see in that kid?” Michael pauses as he watches Brian slowly and carefully pick himself off the ground. “You called... Are you okay?”

“Well, I was curious to know what the hell happened to Justin. And yes, I’m just fine.”

“Brian, are you sure your okay?” 

“I’m just dandy, and the sooner, I get Justin away from that boyfriend of his the better.”

“Why do you care what happens to one of your past fucks? What is it with you and that kid anyway? Shouldn't Brian Kinney have moved to the next trick by now? Of all the tricks, why concern yourself with this one? He is just a kid, and he is more trouble than he is worth.”

“Michael, who I fuck and decide to concern myself with has nothing to do with you, so butt out.”

“Ah, Brian, look at my face. I personally think that if he wants to have a psycho boyfriend then let him. It isn’t your problem.”

“I’m not going to let that punk get sunny boy into any more trouble.”

“Sunny boy? Brian...” Michael remarks in shock.

“Michael, just stay the fuck out of it.”

“Brian...”

“Get out, Michael. Get out!” Brian screams as swings the door open for Michael.

“Fine,” Michael mumbles as he pouts his way out the door, and Brian slams the door shut. Then a very stiff Brian stumbles over to his kitchen and opens a drawer. Brian pulls out an action figure of Spiderman still in its' box. Brian sits down on one of his stools at his kitchen counter. He stares at the toy with dry tears until his eyes wander off Spiderman to his untouched lemon bars on the counter. Setting the figure down, Brian pulls the plate closer to him. Suddenly, Brian has an idea.

***

Justin wakes up with his sticky body intertwined with Chris. “What time is it?”

Chris rolls over to read the clock leaving Justin to shiver with sudden coldness. Returning back to Justin, he answers “Thirteen minutes passed nine.”

Justin sighs as he snuggles into Chris. “Thirteen minutes passed nine,” he repeats. “Nine?” Justin jumps out of his bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asks unsure what is going on.

“Chris, get dressed my mom is on her way home,” Justin explains in a pure state of panic.

“Shit!”

The boys managed to find their clothes and placed themselves in front of his Justin t.v. pretending to play Halo on the Xbox just as Jennifer entered the apartment and peeks into Justin’s bedroom.

“There you are, Justin. Hi, Chris.”

“Hey, Mrs. Taylor.”

“Um, Mom, can Chris spend the night. His parents are out of town this weekend.” Both Chris and Jennifer stare at Justin.

“I guess that would be alright, but Chris will need to call his folks first. Have you two had supper, yet?” Both boys stomachs growl. 

“No, we haven’t,” Justin answers for them.

“Well, I'll see if can find something for you two. Justin, I want you to pick up this floor while Chris calls his parents. Chris, come on the phone is in the kitchen I would like to talk to your parents as well.” Chris gives Justin a concerned look before following Jennifer into the kitchen and does nothing but stare at the phone.

“Um... Mrs. Taylor, I can’t call my folks.”

“Why not?”

“They’re in Europe, and I don’t have their number.”

“You don’t know where they are? How do you get a hold of them?”

Shrugging, Chris answers, “I don’t.” 

“Well, who did they leave you with? You can call them.”

“Uh, they didn’t leave me with anyone.”

“They just left you by yourself?” she asks in shock.

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“Do they do this often?” Jennifer couldn’t believe Chris’ parents would just abandon their kid. 

Chris stares at the floor. He feels like he has said too much. “Look, I can just go.”

“No, you should stay. In fact, Chris, you are welcome here any time.” 

Chris makes eye contact with Jennifer. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Thanks.” Chris has every intention of taking full advantage of her open invitation.

***

After simply scooping up everything on the floor and placing his things back into the boxes, Justin lays down on his bed where Chris was lying earlier. Justin breathes into his pillow to inhale the combination of his scent and Chris'. His eyes linger to his wall exhibit. The picture of Brian catches his attention, and Justin becomes upset and gets up to head over to it. He isn't mad at Brian only at himself for letting things get out of hand with him. 

For some unknown reason to Justin, he can no longer stand to have Brian on his wall. His picture is now bugging the hell out of him just as much as Ethan's drawing were on the wall when Chris came over the other night. 

Pulling the drawing down, Justin takes one last look of the most beautiful man he has ever drawn, and then walks it over to the trash can to put it with Ethan's drawings. Only he couldn't drop Brian into the trash. His fingers wouldn't let go. Justin sighs and just quickly shoves the picture in his sketch book. Then he rips out a page of a drawing of Chris and places it onto the bare spot on the wall. He stands back hoping to be greeted with peace by this action, but he isn't. It doesn't feel right to him either.

Justin stands there still staring at his drawing trying to figure out what is wrong when Chris slips in behind him. 

"What are we staring at?" Chris asks.

Pushing his worried thoughts away, Justin smiles as he replies turning around to face Chris, "Well, I think I'm staring at my boyfriend. Am I wrong?" 

Chris grins and grabs a hold of Justin. He answers him before tasting his lips, "No, you are not wrong." 

Releasing the connection between their lips, Chris asks, "So, how long do you think it will take for your mom to fall asleep?"

"Not long," Justin replies wanting the same thing as Chris to have his lover back inside him. Where there is no need to make sense of anything, and he can just be lost in the moment. Justin could figure out what is wrong later, and maybe if he is lucky, the odd feelings of something being amiss will just disappear, never having to really deal with them. Only something in his gut tells him that these feelings were not going any where, but for the time being, he just shakes the thoughts away and puts his main focus on Chris and their hard ons which are pressing against each other. "Not long at all."


End file.
